Thoughts
by Arashi32900
Summary: Some drabbles I wrote for my story, White Eyes, over in the Xiaolin Showdown section. Crossover between Naruto and Xiaolin Showdown. Hope you like.
1. Hiashi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Xiaolin Showdown. These are a set of drabbles that I have written to help with my writer's block with White Eyes. Since they are all told from the point of view of a Naruto character, I'm putting them up in the Naruto section. They are in the order of Hiashi, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Itachi, and Kimiko. First up is Hiashi. Hope you enjoy.

**NOTE: THIS IS SET IN THE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE IN MY FIC, WHITE EYES. IN THIS FIC, HIZASHI IS HINATA AND KIMIKO'S FATHER, AS WELL AS NEJI'S. I KNOW IN CANON THAT HIASHI IS HINATA'S FATHER. SO PLEASE DON'T REVIEW ME TELLING ME THAT. THANK YOU.**

He worried about them. Try as he might, he worried about them.

He worried about Hinata. He worried that his fragile-hearted niece would not be able to deal with the pressures of being the clan head. She was sweet and kind, caring for her teammates and friends. She was more suited to being a medi-nin than the head of the clan. But there was no one else that could be the head. He could only hope that she would be able to handle it.

He worried about Neji. He worried about the dark looks in the boy's eyes and the coldness he gave off. He knew that Neji still blamed the main house for the death of the children's father, despite learning that Hizashi had chosen to sacrifice himself. Neji's relationship with his little sister had been frightening for a time, but finally had improved after his defeat at the hands of the Kyuubi boy. He could only hope that he continued to find his way out of the darkness.

He worried about all of his brother's children. However he worried about his youngest the most.

He worried about how hard she pushed herself. Kimiko would train until she collasped. And if you tried to stop her, she would respond that she had to be in top shape, that their enemies could attack at any moment. If she was not able to stop them, than the world could be plunged into one thousand years of darkness.

Her enemies were a cause for worry also. He had been unconcerned about the first few she had named. Vlad, Tubbimura, Katnappe, Jack Spicer…to the Hyuuga, they were pathetic, easily defeated. But then she had said those three names that had made his heart stop with fear. Wuya, Hannibal Roy Bean, and Chase Young. Three of the most feared forces of darkness that had ever been known. Every shinobi knew that if faced with these opponents, it would be better for one to commit honorable ritual suicide rather then fight. And yet his little niece had fought them and won. But just bearly and only with the aid of her fellow dragons. And they were still out there, mostly likely wanting revenge. He was afraid that one day he'd receive a funeral notice from the temple. They would have to bury her. And this time, it would be real. She wouldn't come back.

He worried about them. He couldn't help it.


	2. Neji

Second chapter, this time it's Neji. Hope you like!

When Neji first met Toshiro Tohomiko, he did not like him at all. As far as he was concerned, Toshiro was an interloper. He had kept his little sister from his parents for thirteen years and only now saw it fit to return her to her proper place. He remembered vividly his mother's agony and his father's silent suffering over the lost of their youngest child. They had gone to their graves, thinking she was dead. All the time she had been with this man, this man who had stolen his father's place in his sister's heart. And for that, he swore he would never forgive him.

For the first week, he would send the man cold stares and give him short, curt answers. He made it clear to Toshiro that he was not welcome among them and it would be best for him to leave.

Neji's whole opinon changed one dark night by two things. One was hearing a pair of old gossip-birds talking about Kimiko's early life. It seemed that she had been in an orphanage until she was five years old. During that time, she had been constantly bullied and teased by the other children because of her eyes and the seal on her forehead. Prospective parents had been scared off by the same things. Toshiro had been the only one to see past all this and into the child within.

The second thing that changed his mind was finding Kimiko sitting in the fetal position against the wall. Clutched to her heart was their parents' wedding photograph.

The next day, Neji went to Toshiro and thanked him for taking care of his sister for all those years.


	3. Hinata

Third chappie. This time is Hina-chan! Hope you like!

For the longest time, Hinata had believed that it was her fault. She had believed that it was her fault her twin had been taken. After all, Takaya had meant to kidnap her. She had been the one that the kidnappers had wanted. It had only been by mistake that Kimiko was taken. Before his fight with Naruto-kun, Neji-niisan had always told her that it was her fault. Maybe not verbally but unconsciously he had. Although he may have stopped doing it, although her parents had never blamed her for it, although Kimiko was perfectly fine and was back home, it was still her fault.

That was why she had gone to where her sister and her friends were training. That was why, when Kimiko asked her why she was there, she had bowed her head. That was why she had gotten to her knees and asked Kimiko for her forgiveness. She knew she wasn't worthy of it. She fully expected Kimiko to yell at her, to say how dare she ask for her to forgive Hinata. She fully expected that. She was prepared for that.

What she had not been prepared for was Kimiko wrapping her arms around her in a hug. She had not been prepared for her little sister to tell her there was nothing to be sorry for. She had not been prepared for Kimiko to say she was glad it was her who had gotten kidnapped, not Hinata, because they both knew that if it had been Hinata kidnapped, she would be dead. She had not prepared for Kimiko to look at her with angry tears in her eyes, and demand who had made her feel like this, like it had been Hinata's fault.

It can be noted that Team Gai, Team Dragon, and the Rookie Nine spent the rest of the day trying to stop an enraged Kimiko from burning her throughly-traumitized brother to a crisp. It can also be noted that Inuzuka Kiba spent the rest of the week in the infirmary.


	4. Sasuke

Chapter four, our favorite emo boy's turn! (is promptly chased by Sasuke fans)

He found her sitting there, in front of their graves. Red roses had been placed on each grave with tender care. It made sense. Today had been the fifth reunion of the Uchiha massacre. He would have been there earlier but Team 7 had had a C-rank mission that had dragged on a day longer than it should have. Hinata and Neji both must have had missions also otherwise they would have been there with her. They always came with him to visit the Uchiha family mass grave. After all that was where their mother was buried. And where their father's headstone was.

Hizashi's body was still somewhere in Hidden Cloud. Under his request, they had buried him and Aunt Ame in the Uchiha plot. When he was four years old, his uncle murderd and his aunt dead, Sasuke had decided that he hated Hidden Cloud and everyone who lived there. Just as he had decided after his brother murdered the entire clan, that he hated him more than anything and would pay him back.

It occurred to Sasuke right then, that Kimiko had never met the people whose graves she had tended that day and now, thanks to Itachi, never would. Hizashi and Ame had taken Hinata and Neji to visit their relatives in the Uchiha clan. They had gotten to know their uncle Fugaku and their aunt Mikoto. She would never know them. Never.

Looking at Kimiko sitting in front of the mass graves of family she would never know, Sasuke found it in his heart to hate Itachi a little more.


	5. Itachi

And our favorite psychotic murderer! Yay!

When Itachi first heard that they had found his cousin, Kimiko, he had been mildly curious. He remembered well the determination and zeal of both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha in find the missing child. It had been a mass search, with many volunteers, but, in the end, proved fruitless. And now she had finally returned. How unforunate his father and mother had had to die before she had come home.

However, the simple fact that she had finally come back to Konoha had not been enough to peak his interest. What had was the fact that she was the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. There had been rumors of the new Xiaolin Dragons fighting such forces as Wuya, Hannibal Roy Bean, and Chase Young. Itachi had been mildly interested when he had heard of this but now it was sharpened by the fact that it was one of _his_ family who was one of these young monks.

When they went to get Naruto-kun, he simply had to see his little cousin. After all he wouldn't want to make her feel unloved, now would he?

Itachi smiled the same smile he had had on his face when he murdered his entire clan in front of his younger brother's eyes.


	6. Kimiko

And my final drabble! This one is purely humor! ENJOY! Also they're relatively twenty-six and twenty-seven here.

When Hinata finally told Naruto how she felt about him, Sasuke and Neji's reaction was the same.

"About time."

Kimiko, noticing how her twin shrank upon that statement from the insensitive males in the room, decided to take revenge on her behalf.

"Well at least _she's_ finally admitted it."

Neji and Sasuke's piercing glares landed on her.

"What precisely do you mean, Kimiko?"

Snorting into her teacup, the very-pregnant Grandmaster Dragon of Fire looked at her brother and cousin with a raised eyebrow.

"Neji, it's completely obvious you are head over heels for Tenten. And Sasuke, don't even try and say you don't love Sakura. I've seen the looks you've given her."

Both boys abruptly spit out the tea that they had been drinking.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Kimiko. Are sure it's not just your hormones talking?" Sasuke said, sending her an icy glare.

"Fine, fine. But if you don't hurry someone else is going to snatch them up. After all," Kimiko grinned wickedly. "Doesn't Lee-kun have a crush on Sakura-chan? And Sai-kun's been eyeing her for a while now. Kankuro's been getting awfully cozy with Tenten-chan too, hasn't he?"

She sat back and enjoyed the show as her brother and cousin's faces paled and their eyes widened. Then they both ran out of the room as if the devil, himself, were on their heels. Kimiko, as soon as she was sure they couldn't hear her, collasped into giggles.

Hinata looked at her sister and smiled.

"You'd think they'd realize that with how possessive Gaara is of Lee, that they were anything but together. Kankuro isn't in to girls at all and Sai...Sai doesn't need any explanation." Kimiko mused, after she had gotten her laughter under control.

"That was evil, Kimiko-imotosan."

"Just a little bit."


End file.
